Running to You
by LadyDevilBlessed
Summary: One-shot. Rated M for strong sexual context. Rin aged 16. During Kagome's birthday celebration, Koga's wolves cause Rin to run away in fear. Sesshoumaru arrives to comfort her...in an adult way!


Running to You

A Sesshoumaru/Rin Fanfic

Disclaimer: All rights to original writer and licensing companies.

WARNING: Rated M for Strong Sexual Content

*They* always visited on Kagome's birthday. So, Rin routinely found an excuse to be absent from the main party when they were around.

They scared her.

Rin knew that her fear was based on a past experience. And with Koga being pushy about his romantic approaches to Kagome, Rin knew he wouldn't let anyone from his pack hurt a civilian of Kagome's village. If he knew about it. Rin understood that from a basic, logical standpoint.

It meant nothing when, on Kagome's twenty-third birthday, Rin found herself quite alone with the animal wolves of Koga's pack in the solitude of a storage shed.

"Leave me alone," Rin commanded with a shaking voice. The dried herbs in her hands crackled as her grip tightened.

The wolves smelled her fear and licked their lips.

"Don't cry Rin, you're sixteen already," she scolded herself.

The wolves inched closer.

"Stay away!" Rin panicked. She threw her herbs and shattered pots off a nearby shelf before she ran out of the shed and into the nearby woods.

"Riiin, do you need any—" Shippo skipped up the path and felt his words cut off when he saw the pack of confused wolves. Sniffing the air, Shippo sensed something was wrong and called out, "Rin? Rin! Kagome! Kagome, something's happened to Rin!"

He ran back as fast as he could to the party.

In the opposite direction, Rin crashed through the forest, finding her narrow paths she made over the years and found her resting tree. She knew the wolves weren't chasing her, but she still shook and cried.

Thinking she would return after she calmed down, Rin settled into the cradle of the knotted tree roots. She sun was still well in the sky and she could navigate the forest in the late winter evenings. Though, the dropping temperature was a larger concern.

"I don't want to go back yet," she mumbled and pulled her shawl more securely around her shoulders. Fresh tears fell as she remembered the terror of dying at the teeth and claws of the wolves many years before.

"Rin."

She shifted and woke in a basket of white warmth. Instinctually knowing she was safe, Rin sighed deeply and opened her eyes to look for the source of the warmth.

"Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Do you know how upset I am, Rin?" The white-haired, Inu-Youkai glared down at the human girl as she curled further into Mokomoko. When she shook her head, he told her, "You ran off during winter, without proper attire and fell asleep. What were you thinking?"

Rin sat up and shivered from the evening chill. A deeply upset Sesshoumaru wrapped Mokomoko around her while waiting for an answer.

"I was scared."

Shesshoumaru's nose flared and his lip twitched.

"Koga's wolves… were near the storage shed. Normally, I stay away when they're visiting. I didn't expect the wolves to be on their own." The memories and old fear crept back into Rin's mind and she visibly tensed. "I just… I had to leave. I just ran. I wasn't thinking, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Wordlessly, for he knew no words of comfort, Sesshoumaru reached out and softly wiped away the tears streaking down the previously dried tracks on her cheeks. He used a corner of his sleeve to wipe the snot dripping from her nose before patting her head.

"Sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama. I didn't mean to make you angry," Rin sniffed and scrubbed her face with her own sleeve. "Why are you here? Were you nearby?"

"No."

"Then…why are you here?" Rin asked sheepishly.

"An annoying little fox got word to one of my soldiers I have in the area," Sesshoumaru answered shortly. His golden eyes peered down at Rin's shivering form and he changed the subject. "What will you do? Go home now or stay with me tonight?"

"Stay with Sesshoumaru-sama," she immediately responded.

"Stand."

Rin stood.

Putting Mokomoko over his shoulder first, Sesshoumaru then picked Rin up into his arms. She grabbed the front of his breastplate and squeezed her eyes shut as they launched into the sky. Opening her eyes when they leveled out, Rin watched the lights of the village disappear as Sesshoumaru headed into the wilderness of the mountains.

Rin refrained from asking where they were going. He wouldn't answer and she didn't care, as long as she could be with him for a while longer.

They touched down beside a steaming pool of water. With a growl, Sesshoumaru scattered the relaxed monkeys out of the hot spring and back into the forest. Putting Rin on her feet, he pointed to the water.

"Bathe."

Rin hesitated, her hands holding her obi. Of course, he could tell. She flushed with embarrassment.

"Rin."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?" She turned her body towards him, but didn't meet his eye.

"Look at me."

Slowly, she lifted her gaze and gasped at his proximity. He was leaning down, his face level with hers and mere inches away.

"Good girl. Good girl," he repeated softly. He leaned forward and kissed her. "It was scary, was it not?"

In order to avoid cracking their skulls, Sesshoumaru leaned back as Rin nodded excessively.

"Then it is understandable. Bathe. I will make a fire." Sesshoumaru reached behind her and unknotted her obi.

Rin slid off her outer kimono, which Sesshoumaru took with him to a nearby tree, and while still in her underrobe, she sunk into the hot water. She scrubbed the dried trail of urine from the inside of her legs and rubbed the soiled fabric clean of her accident. Flushing from the hot water and shame, Rin frantically tried to remember when it had happened, but only memories of her terror remained.

"Rin."

"Yes?" She turned to see Sesshoumaru squatting by the edge of the pool.

"How is it?"

"Warm." Rin moved closer to the edge. "Will you come in, too?"

"No," he said firmly, but not unkindly. He petted her cheek. "Take off the robe and get warmed."

Rin flushed a little, but did as Sesshoumaru ordered. The water had tightened the knot, so it was a bit of wrestling to get it undone. To his credit, Sesshoumaru waited patiently. Handing over, first the belt, then the underrobe, Rin ducked lower in the water.

"The water is clear, Rin," reminded Sesshoumaru as he wrung out excess water. "And I have seen all of you already."

"I know that," Rin covered her nudity with her hands and her embarrassment with a sharper tone. "Nothing's changed in the last year."

"Oh? Nothing at all? You are taller. I am sure you have grown in other places as well."

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Don't tease."

"If you ask anybody," Sesshoumaru noted as he hung her garment by the crackling fire to dry, "they would say I am not capable of teasing."

"They're wrong," Rin mumbled, knowing Sesshoumaru to be very skilled at teasing. Better with nonverbal teasing than verbal.

"Do not let your hair get too wet, Rin."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin replied to his order. Some might call him bossy or demanding, but after spending plenty of time together, Rin knew it was simply because he was bad at expressing himself.

Turning, Rin watched Sesshoumaru as he patrolled the edge of the clearing. He was noble in so many ways, and yet, so normal in others. Rules on behavior and position that were drilled into him too strictly as a child limited his ability to interact well with others as an adult. Blushing at memories of their last meeting, Rin also knew Sesshoumaru to be normal, or possibly higher than average, in his ability to interact with her on a hormone-driven level.

"Rin." His voice shook her out of her lusty memories. "Your face is too red. Time to get out. Come."

"I'll get you wet," Rin objected. He stopped at the edge of the pool with his arms open.

"Rin."

"Fine. But close your eyes." Rin covered her breasts with her arm until he closed his eyes with an irritated huff. She took his hand and let his impressive strength haul her from the pool and into his arms. Shivering at the cool air, Rin curled against Sesshoumaru's chest and hissed at the cold surface of his armor. "Cold."

"I know." Stepping quickly, Sesshoumaru went to the fire and deposited Rin into the plushness of Mokomoko.

Rolling herself into the fur, Rin both dried and covered herself. A few steps away, Sesshoumaru removed his armor and outerwear.

"Unroll."

"Noooo," Rin wailed playfully as Sesshoumaru stood her up and started freeing her from Mokomoko's length.

Not wanting her to be exposed to the chilly air, Sesshoumaru opened his kimono before the final turn and wrapped her against his chest. He coiled Mokomoko on the ground before he laid down with Rin connected to him.

"Comfortable?"

"Mhm," Rin nodded as she wriggled closer to his warm skin. She tucked her head down so she could press her ear against his heart. "Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Yes, Rin?"

"Am I a foolish human? To be scared of those wolves after all this time?"

"People carry a wide range of phobias. If someone can be afraid of a spider because one landed on them as a child, then you can be afraid from being killed by a pack of wolves." Sesshoumaru ran the back of his fingers along her spine. "And everyone else is a foolish human. Not you."

"That's not a fair judgment." Rin nuzzled her cheek against the smooth muscle of his chest and sighed. "I just… thought I could get over it."

"Some things you do not 'get over,'" Sesshoumaru replied. "Sometimes, the only option is to find a way to manage your responses."

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin sighed and shifted her arms that were pinned between their chests. "May I hug you?"

"Yes, you may."

Wrapping her arms around his broad back, Rin pressed herself against him. He was warm and solid. Just holding him helped her center her mind into a calmer state.

"You *have* grown," noted Sesshoumaru with his torso rubbing against the soft mounds of her breasts.

"That isn't something you should say to a woman, Sesshoumaru-sama," chided Rin.

"I only say it to you. I thought you told me you wanted me to tell you everything."

"I do!" Rin huffed. "But this is just humiliating."

"Is it?" Sesshoumaru's hand moved from her back to cup a breast. "This is more embarrassing than what we did last time? Then you would not mind doing those things instead?"

Squirming under his attention, Rin let out a little moan as she remembered those activities during his previous visit. "That was more embarrassing. But so is this."

"Is that so? You are ashamed to show me. You do not like it when I touch you," his hand stroked down her side and between her legs, "especially here. Is that what you are saying?"

"Ah, gently, Sesshoumaru-sama. Please," begged Rin. Head lolling back, Rin flinched at the sudden friction at her womanhood. Scratching his back, she tried to hold onto him, but Rin ultimately reached out to grab his arm. "It hurts, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Smelling fresh salt in her tears, Sesshoumaru eased his fingers into a light, slow massage. He kissed her cheek before nuzzling her neck and nibbling on her shoulder.

Huffing with pleasure as she basked in Sesshoumaru's attention, Rin thought it a pity that she was the only one feeling good. Trailing her fingers up his arm, Rin started tracing Sesshoumaru's muscles. His biceps, his pecs, his abs, and down to a particular muscle that rose to greet her and nudged her hand quite persistently.

"Mm, a little tighter, Rin, but slow down."

"How can I slow down when you're going faster?" Rin groaned as Sesshoumaru spread her now slick folds open. Clenching both her insides and her grip, Rin let out a gasp that Sesshoumaru swallowed in a kiss.

"Be careful of the claws," warned Sesshoumaru as Rin started humping his fingers. "You smell delicious when you are aroused, Rin."

"What smell," Rin asked hazily, her focus split between feeling the melting heat of her core and the scorching heat of the rigid penis in her hand.

"This." Sesshoumaru pushed her to her back and, tossing the kimono to cover her, he slid down to smell between her spreading legs. Inhaling her directly, Sesshoumaru felt his erection stiffen even more. Putting aside his needs, he focused on the wet prize against his lips.

"Ah, if you suck that, I'll," Rin gasped and bucked her hips. When it was clear Sesshoumaru would not change course due to her words, Rin descended into incoherent noises of bliss.

"You sound so erotic, Rin." One hand pinched her nub, the other did the same with a nipple. Words were impossible as Sesshoumaru flicked his tongue inside her, adding his saliva to her fluids.

"Cumming," warned Rin. She let out a strangled cry as her walls tightened and a hot wave spilled her euphoria into Sesshoumaru's mouth. Falling limp, Rin laid star-shaped under the overly large kimono in a sweaty, blissful mess.

Kissing her clean, Sesshoumaru then lifted up to lie next to her. He carefully rearranged Rin's limbs and the kimono over them before wiping sweat from her face.

"How do you feel?" he inquired over her heavy breathing.

"Good. Mm, really good, Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin sighed and rolled towards him. "May I rest?"

"You may," he agreed, rubbing down her back to her thigh. "Just… not too long."

"Yes, Sesshou…ru-s…ma," Rin's words faded as her consciousness wavered into sleep.

While he watched the girl sleep, Sesshoumaru thought back over the years. If someone told him a decade before that he would have, and yearn for, sex with a human, he would have shorn their head clean off. But now, with Rin in his arms, he would not want it any other way. She was young, human, and mortal, but it was all the more reason he held her precious.

Feelings, romantic ones in particular, were foreign to Sesshoumaru. So, when he started to see Rin in a different way than when they were travelling together, he was uncertain on what to do. Thankfully, his instincts drove him in the right direction. And more thankfully, Rin understood, accepted, and reciprocated his adoration.

Honestly, he hadn't meant to frighten her, but Rin's smile for him was so cute he wanted to feel it. First with his thumb, then with his lips. Rin was half naked by the time Sesshoumaru got his actions under control. And when Rin's flushed expression begged for more, Sesshoumaru was fully aware of each of his movements and Rin's responses to them. They ended their first session with separate climaxes, but he promised her the next time, she would be clamping her walls around his penis.

In return, she promised to practice the fingering techniques he taught her.

The next time they met, after a long, lazy day of comfort together, Sesshoumaru had her demonstrate her year of practice. He gave her two new lessons; blowing and fucking. After enjoying both activities quite thoroughly, Rin was shocked into tears when Sesshoumaru came inside her.

With her on her hands and knees and Sesshoumaru behind her, Rin could not cling to him when a portion of his cock near his base engorged and locked them together when he came. Even though she saw it happen the previous time when she worked him off by hand, feeling it inside her freshly breached vagina was surprisingly painful. After cumming, he deflated, easing the pressure, but he didn't withdraw. Instead, he rotated her around so they could cuddle as they ebbed off their love-making high.

As Sesshoumaru now looked down at Rin's peacefully slumbering face, he hoped she wouldn't cry this time. He let her rest, but not for long.

"Rin." He squeezed her thigh. "Rin."

She rolled into him even more and following his guiding hand, lifted her leg over his.

"Wake now." His hand moved over her butt and between her spread thighs.

"That feels good, Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin murmured. Slowly, her hips rolled into his as his fingers rubbed over her clit.

Wandering hands slowly gripped his cock. As she woke, she stroked him back to his previous state. Contented noises from above her head gave Rin assurance that her efforts were well received and she intensified her actions.

After all, it would be unfair if she only received and gave nothing in return.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"What?"

"I would like to suck you."

"Ah, but I do not want to stop touching you."

Rin pouted, but thing smiled. "Pause just for a moment, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Wha-"

Rin shimmied down under the kimono. Sliding over and around, she laid atop his chest, her knees to his sides as she happily licked her prize. Sesshoumaru straightened the fabric over her before taking her ass into his hands and massaging it. With each of his squeezes, he nudged Rin's mouth against his tip.

"You're so hot, Sesshoumaru-sama. Are you okay?"

"I would be better if you suck deeper," he replied as he rubbed her wet lips with his thumbpads.

Rin agreed by doing as he suggested. Sucking and licking as deeply as she could, Rin used her hands to fondle the rest of his substantial length. Behind her, she heard his deep breathing and felt as he continued to rub her entrance. She felt herself get more aroused, but pushing her hips back for more attention meant less cock in her mouth.

Pulling her knees further up to her chest, Rin pushed to sandwich Sesshoumaru's fingers between her pussy and his chest, and started rubbing herself over him.

"Naughty, Rin. I can see you shake even with the kimono over you. Does it feel good?" He removed his thumbs and slid his longer fingers in to cup her.

Liquid arousal oozed onto his fingers as Rin ground even harder against him. Her grasping fingers slid between and behind his balls, searching for the sensitive spot she discovered when she was first learning his body.

"Enough, Rin." Sesshoumaru lifted her hips easily with his dripping fingers and then maneuvered himself to kneel behind her, leaving her in a half prone position.

Finding the hem, Rin popped her head out from the bottom of the kimono so she could look back to where Sesshoumaru was lining himself up. Pink tinged his face in a flush that never occurred, even in the middle of a heated battle. Knowing that she got to see so many sides of him no one else knew, Rin's heart soared and clenched. It made her pussy clench, too, when he flipped up the kimono to her waist for unobstructed access.

"Ready?"

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin answered. She watched him lean down, felt him press in, opened to the invasion. As wet and ready as she was, Sesshoumaru slid in easily and only had to pump his way into her deeper parts.

"I am sorry I could not prepare you all the way. My claws are too long," Sesshoumaru apologized as he felt Rin struggle to accept his full length.

"It's tight, but it feels good," Rin panted as Sesshoumaru hilted. The stretch at her opening was noticeable, but not painful. She reached down and rubbed her belly where he sat inside her. "Can you feel it?"

A grunt of agreement and a shift of his hips was his answer. He let her acclimate to his size for a brief minute before he told her, "Brace yourself."

Rin had just enough time to put her hand back onto Mokomoko beneath her before Sesshoumaru started moving. Sounds of wet suction and slapping skin filled the night air. Rin gasped and groaned as her hips started to match Sesshoumaru's plunging motions.

"I'm cumming already," Rin warned. It arrived so quickly, but Sesshoumaru didn't even pause.

"Then cum," he ordered as he continued to pump his hips. The squeeze and hot cum on his penis gave him a notion of satisfaction, but he continued. One, to elongate Rin's climax. Two, because he had not intended on stopping.

Rin's hips quivered in exhaustion and ceased their erotic dance, but stayed aloft for Sesshoumaru to continue.

"Good girl," he praised as Rin dropped her head into the plush fur to rest. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"I will continue."

"Okay."

Rin reveled in the feeling of Sesshoumaru controlling her body. He was always very courteous when leading their intimacy. He was sure she condoned their actions and he never used excessive strength to move her. He also did not feel the need to dominate all the events of their intercourse. But in times like these, Rin knew she would love how he could use her to make himself feel good, too.

Handling her more carefully, but quickly, Sesshoumaru leaned over Rin and turned her slightly to the side. With a hand under her knee, he twisted inside her so delightfully that Rin clenched.

"Did you like that?" Sesshoumaru wrapped his other arm under her to fondle her breast.

"Ah!" Rin gasped, her mouth open and begging for a kiss as she stared up at him. "Sesshoummm!"

Tongues twined together in Rin's mouth as Sesshoumaru answered her unspoken demand. Her hips started moving again and Sesshoumaru groaned.

"I am getting closer," he warned her.

"I want to feel you," Rin begged, letting him know she didn't want him to pull out.

"Turn back," he ordered.

Back on her hands and knees, Rin pumped back to meet Sesshoumaru. Her insides started to quiver with anticipation, which only spurred him on.

"Cumming." With a grunt, he hilted. Blood rushed to his already aching member and locked inside Rin's pussy. Pushing their hips as if they were one, he felt Rin start to orgasm, her walls tightening and milking him for his seed. He felt himself release a hot, thick load, deep inside her. Their hips bucked together and he stayed, tied in place, until her spasms slowed. The pressure of blood relaxed and he felt Rin sigh.

Though he could remove himself, he didn't want to. Instead, he did some handling to pivot Rin to face him, then lie atop him to rest.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not terribly." Rin shifted and winced.

"I am sorry. I was not gentle."

The shanking head told him Rin did not fault him for the soreness she felt.

"I kind of… like it."

Quirking his brow at her, Sesshoumaru petted her softly. "I will…remember that for another time."

Giggling, Rin nestled closer to him and relaxed. They were quiet, but comfortable.

"Nee, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Were you not sleeping, Rin?"

She shook her head slowly.

"What is it, then?"

"Will we stay like this for a while?"

"Yes. I like being in you after you cum."

"What!? No," Rin's head shot up. "I didn't mean our literal position right now. That's… you know… good, too. But I meant Us. In a… how we can be… together, sort of meaning."

"You mean having sex?"

Rin didn't answer immediately.

"Tell me what you are thinking, Rin. What are your worries?"

"I…love Sesshoumaru-sama," she whispered. "I want to be with you more than one day a year. But you're doing big important work. That you take any time at all to visit me is something I'm really grateful to receive. But for how long? Will you tell me when you get tired of me? Or will I just wait for years until I finally realize that you don't need me anymore? Or-"

"Rin." Sesshoumaru pulled her up to be level with his face, forcing his penis to lose the comfort of her snug embrace. "Thank you for voicing your worries. Let me answer them."

He leaned in and kissed her.

"On your eighteenth birthday, ten years after living with humans, I will come and ask you a question." His golden eyes bored into her. "A question I am not able to ask or give details about due to my word of honor to your human guardian. Do you understand me?"

"So, you can't ask me a question… but you can fuck me?"

"I believe we fuck each other in mutual agreement."

"Yes, we do," Rin agreed and punctuated it with a kiss. "So, you are telling me to be patient and not to worry."

He nodded.

"Two more years, huh?" Rin pondered.

"Will you wait for me? Or is there someone else you like in your vill-"

"I'll wait. Patiently. Like I have been for eight years," Rin cut him off. She kissed him solidly. "Maybe not so patiently."

"Maybe not," Sesshoumaru agreed. "And I will come more often. Not just for this, either."

"By 'not just,' you mean in addition to?" Rin wheedled cutely.

"Yes. Now, sleep. You are exhausted."

"No, I'm not," Rin yawned.

Tucking her against his chest, Sesshoumaru fussed with covering her more with Mokomoko, since the fire was dying down, until he felt Rin fall asleep.

Kissing her cheek and nuzzling under her ear, he whispered, "I promise you, Rin. Whenever you need me, however you need me, I will come running to you. I promise to comfort your sorrows, combat your fears, and share in your joy. I love you, Rin."

Deep in the sleep world, Rin felt the safety of Sesshoumaru's words and embrace. The terror from the day faded, and though her fear would still resurface throughout her life, Rin knew, with Sesshoumaru's support, it was a fear she would not have to suffer through alone. Squeezing her arms tighter around him, Rin dreamt of the future and smiled.

-The End-


End file.
